


You Made Me Feel

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-08
Updated: 2006-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: What happens to Archer and T'Pol if Trip and T'Pol grow closer? (08/10/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is my version of what I believe should happen, if the rumors about Trip and T'Pol becoming more intimate are true. After all. this is only logical.   


* * *

T'Pol sat looking at the confused expression on Commander Tucker's face.

"You wanna what?" He asked, crinkling his forehead.

T'Pol mentally sighed. The man could be so dense sometimes. "Doctor Phlox suggested that since I am exploring my emotions, I should experience physical activities that are conducive to eliciting an emotional response."

"Yeah, but you wanna kiss me?"

This time T'Pol sighed out loud. "That is what I just proposed. If I am to experience the emotions brought on by physical embraces, I must....embrace."

"But, why me?" he asked, scratching his head.

"You are here," she stated, pragmatically.

"Wow, you sure know how to make a guy feel special, doncha?"

"Commander Tucker, you and I have grown closer because of out meditation endeavors. Will you assist me or not?"

Trip was silent for a moment, then answered, "Yeah, sure. You helped me, might as well return the favor."

T'Pol rose from her seated position and gestured for Trip to stand as well. She moved over to him. Looking up into his crystal blue eyes, she once again wondered if this would work. Trip's eyes closed and his lips pursed slightly. T'Pol raised an eyebrow at the ridiculous expression on his face. His lips inched closer and closer until, at last, they were resting against hers. She stood still for a second, her eyes open, staring at Trip's nose.

Searching herself, she sought the mental emotional response Phlox had spoken of. She felt...she felt...nothing. This wasn't working.

Feeling Trip's lips move over hers slightly, she pulled away, taking a step back.

"This isn't working," she stated and moved to blow out the meditation candles.

Trip grabbed her arm gently, spinning her until she faced him again. "You didn't give it time. The first kiss is always a lil' awkward."

"It is of no use. I felt nothing. It was pointless."

"Look, you're the one that wanted to do this. Try one more time. See it its different. You're a scientist. That means you know you can't believe the outcome of one experiment. You test it again and compare the results."

T'Pol thought about this, then nodded slowly. His logic did have merit.

Trip smiled. "Alright, just follow my lead this time. Close your eyes."

She complied. It was only a few seconds until his lips were pressing against hers once more. They moved against hers more forcefully, more passionately and she tried to follow. Almost instinctively, she knew his thoughts. He wanted to make her feel an emotion. Distantly, she heard the door chime sound. Realizing she still felt nothing, she began to pull away. Trip wrapped his arms around her, not realizing her intent.

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke the two apart. T'Pol turned to the visitor, her eyes widening a fraction.

"Captain," She acknowledged.

"Cap'n," Trip blushed at having been caught.

Archer lowered his eyes, shuffling his feet a bit, embarrassed on walking in on such an intimate moment. "I just stopped by to see how the meditation sessions were going. I can see they are working out just fine. I'll be leaving now," he said, never meeting T'Pol's eyes.

As the door closed behind him, T'Pol turned to Tucker. "It would be best if you left.

Thirty Minutes Later

T'Pol pressed the chime button beside the door. Hearing the muffled "Come" she entered.

Archer sat on his bed, his water polo ball bouncing between his fidgeting hands.

"I believe we need to talk," She announced.

Shaking his head, Archer replied, "Its okay, T'Pol. You two are both adults. It's none of my business." He stood and walked around the room. Fingering a PADD on his desk, he tried to look busy.

"You don't understand, Captain."

"The hell I don't!" He yelled out, louder than he intended. Quieting slightly, he continued, "I know what I saw T'Pol. You and Trip were kissing. There isn't much more to know."

T'Pol stared at him for a long moment. "It was an experiment. Purely scientific."

"Right, that's just what it was," Archer scoffed.

"I have no reason to lie to you. It was an experiment. I was testing a hypothesis Doctor Phlox had suggested. That perhaps a physical embrace would incite an emotion out of me."

Archer approached her, signaling for her to continue.

"It did not succeed. I felt nothing when Commander Tucker kissed me." She paused. "It is my belief that there must be some sort of physical, as well as mental, attraction for an emotional response.

Archer nodded. "Sounds about right."

T'Pol looked into his eyes. "Perhaps if you and I were to embrace, I might feel something."

Archer bent down, his face mere inches from hers. "You aren't attracted to me."

He walked away, running his hands through his hair.

"I have not said that." Her voice was barely louder than a whisper.

He turned suddenly, his eyes asking the unspoken question.

Nodding slightly, she put answered his question. "Yes, Captain, I am attracted to you."

He took a deep breath and walked over to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he drew her to him. She went willingly. Her eyes slipped shut involuntarily as he inched closer. She mentally gasped as his lips gently brushed against hers. Unlike with Trip's kiss, she followed him easily. Archer pulled back fractionally. T'Pol's eyes fluttered open and she sighed aloud, her breath whispering against his lips.

Moving closer, she pushed her mouth to his. Their lips moved against each other in a nameless dance.

She gasped and pulled back, suddenly.

"What? What is it?" Archer asked, worried something was wrong.

T'Pol looked up at him, amazement shimmering in her eyes. "I felt something."

Archer eyes widened. "Well, what was it?"

T'Pol blinked. "Elation."

Archer let out a soft laugh and grinned widely.

"Captain, that was, remarkable," T'Pol whispered.

Archer smiled. "Of course it was remarkable. You felt an emotion."

"That isn't why it is so significant."

At Archer's confused look, she whispered. "The significant thing is...it was YOU that made me FEEL."


End file.
